Firefly
by Justice Kingdom
Summary: As children of the Sun and Moon, Sora and Riku were separated at birth. Many years later, by fate or chance, the brothers meet again, having no idea who the other is. They spend fun days on the islands, learning from each other, but the fun ends as darker things reveal themselves and Sora and Riku are separated again. What will happen to the two kingdoms when war breaks out again?
1. The One That Fell

**Hello, everyone!**

 **This is a collaboration between** _ **XionTheBlackRose**_ **and** _ **Justice Tokidoki**_ **. We hope you really enjoy the story! Feedback/criticism helps a lot, so don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts. This idea originally belonged to** _ **XionTheBlackRose**_ **.**

 **This story is presented from Sora's and Riku's POVs currently. Xion does Riku and Justice does Sora. Okay? Alright, that about covers it.**

 **We'll be starting off with Sora. Now, on with the story.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The One that Fell**

I watch from the clouds as he falls into the water. I squint at him from afar, frowning because from this height in the sky I can't properly make him out. All I can see is his hair; it shines, shines like the cool lingering light of the moon. It's far from me though, far from the light I can achieve (sometimes my body glows and gets so bright that I can't even see myself).

Usually, I receive the answers to my questions from above. _What's his name? Where did he come from? How did the water bring him here? Why does his hair shine like that?_

I feel the heat from the sun giving me power. It's like a gigantic hand is stroking me. I lean my head back, smiling as the heat continues rubbing me all over. I fall into the cloud I'm sitting in and giggle as the heat starts bouncing against my skin, hot little pokes at my stomach, "Dad! Stop! Stop tickling me!" _  
_

I sigh as the heat recedes and I stare directly into the sun. No, it doesn't hurt my eyes. It would be weird for a father to do that anyhow. I pout at him and cross my arms. The sun flares briefly before I hear words erupting from the rays of light near my face.

 **You ask too many questions.**

"But I want to know!" I say before turning away, staring down towards the island where the boy is now sitting in the sand. He's just staring at the ocean now. He looks confused. "Can I talk to him?"

 **Patience. He is . . . foreign. He is not like normal people.**

"Hmmm, like us then? Is he one of those falling stars you keep telling me about?" I smile slowly and allow the sun rays to direct from my body, shining from me to him. I want to make him warmer, he looks so sad . . . and cold.

As I press more heat from my body towards the boy he instantly runs away from the spot, staring wildly back and forth. _Oops, I might have accidentally burned him._

"Uh oh. Is he okay?" I lean as far as I can over the cloud.

 **Sora . . .**

 _I'm sorry. I wanted to help him. See, doesn't he look sad?_

 **Light will not help him. He is not a star. No . . . he is something else. He is a part of the other side.**

 _Other . . . side . . ._ I gasp. "Ah, you mean he's from the Darkness?"

 **No. He is a part of the Realm of Night. He is probably lost. When night draws near his people will find him and direct him some place . . . darker.**

 _Does this mean I can't talk with him?_

 **I'd prefer for you to wait. You're still in training. If you're not careful he could snuff your light out.**

I pout again and roll myself in the cloud, letting the soft droplets and mist sizzle against my skin. "But I never get to talk with anyone from the Dark Worlds. I'm old enough now! I can control my power!" As my words get louder my body bursts with fire and I evaporate the cloud. I scream as my body spins and I keep falling and falling until I land in the ocean.

Even though it's cold in the water I feel warm inside. I snap my eyes open and instantly start swimming for the island. I feel rays from the sun clinging towards me, trying to pull me back into the sky. I growl and use my inner fire to swim faster, nearly hovering over the surface of the water as fire bursts from my feet. I don't stop until I'm fifteen feet from the island. I stop showing my fire because Dad told me many times that people from the Dark Worlds don't like it.

The boy is a little taller than I thought. He's staring at me with wide, turquoise eyes. It instantly makes me feel a little colder looking at them. I sprout out of the water, flinging droplets from my hair with a rough head shake. I hold out a hand towards him. "Hey! I'm Sora!"

He just stares at my hand with a frown. Then he turns away and runs, silver hair shining as he moves into a deep part of the islands. I sigh and shake my hands out, watching as the water running down my arms turns into steam. A hot hand touches my shoulder and I look up, grinning sheepishly at my dad's human form.

 **"Let's go back up."** I can tell from his tone that he's displeased.

I decide to keep my mouth shut as he shoots me into the sky. I feel some parts of my body melting while other parts burst into flame. My own hair is now white (the hottest part of the fire) and my whole body shoots out light as the sun envelops me, closing me in its core and shielding me within magma-arms.

All I can think of though is that I still don't know what that boy's name is. I want to talk to him, want to know more about him, the way he is, his people. But Dad won't allow that.

But there was something about this boy that made me feel like… like it would be a mistake to ignore him. It just wouldn't be possible for me. Once I fixate on something I can't get it out of my head, no matter how much I try.

So, I wait for the mysterious stranger to come back to the beach instead. It doesn't take long and a smug smile spreads my mouth open, _I told you he'd come back._

 **Sora, you really should stay away from him. You don't know what he can do.**

 _I doubt he even knows what he can do. Come on, Dad, let me talk to him. Please?_

I look up at the sun, pouting, knowing he can never resist my pouts. The wind blows hard for an instant, like a sigh. I wait for an answer, and I don't get one for a few minutes.

 **Very well, you can go speak to him, but be careful. His kind can be very . . . defensive.**

 _What?_

 **You'll soon understand.**

I smile as he drops me on a cloud. I then jump from the cloud, diving right into the ocean about eighteen feet from the islands. I'm so excited that I almost forget that the time is changing. The sun sets near the water and I realize that soon I won't be able to enter the sky again (I'm not strong enough to shoot myself up without a boost from Dad). _Is talking really worth it? Should I risk losing all my light just to hear his name?_

I see the boy's face again and from his eyes I receive my answer.


	2. The Boy Named Sora

**Continuing with Riku. Enjoy. Reviews and criticism are welcome. Thanks.  
**

 **-XionTheBlackRose**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Boy Named Sora  
**

I look out at the ocean, a wave of sadness washing over me. _Why did she dump me here? Why couldn't I stay with her?_ I look up at the sky and frown, averting my eyes from the shining orb encasing the day with its warmth. The light makes me feel weird. It's like all my energy is being drained. I feel sick all day long. But that won't last much longer, the sun will soon set, and _she'll_ show herself. Then I'll finally be able to ask her why she just _dropped_ me here.

I watch as the sky changes colors as the sun makes his descent. I frown at the sky as something strange happens. It seems that someone jumped off a nearby cloud. My eyes narrow, _Strange indeed._ I shake my head, allowing the coming dark to give me back my strength. I stare up at the sky as the moon starts to come forth. She rises high into the sky, proudly exposing herself and her silver beauty.

Her silver light shines on me and my hair lights up, almost glowing with that same beauty. That's the only thing I have from her, that special light, and maybe the fact that my skin is so pale. I stare up at her sadly. _Mother, why am I here? Why did you let me fall?_

 **It is because you are needed here, my son. There has been an unearthed prophecy and you are in it. I am truly sorry I let you fall, but I knew the ocean would guide you to safety. It is my will bending it after all.**

 _But I don't understand. What prophecy are you talking about?_

 **You will know that all in good time. I must watch over other things, but you are always in my sights, my child.**

 _Mother, wait!_ I cry, but she doesn't answer my plea. Strangely enough, I can feel her turn away from me.

I sigh and turn away from her as well. _Her state is crescent. She's sad about this, too._ I stare into the ocean, just as someone is coming up onto the shore. I stand, backing away. My hair is still glowing and I don't want anyone to see it. I turn and start to run when I hear:

 _"Hey, wait! Don't run away!"_

The voice is familiar enough that I stop running and turn halfway back. _It's that kid from this morning._ I am still painfully aware of my hair glowing, and I know he can see it, but he doesn't say anything about it. Instead, he smiles and holds his hand out to me. When he speaks, his voice radiates warmth, "Hey, sorry I scared you earlier. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Sora."

I hesitate, but then I take his hand and shake it slowly and gently. I know how strong I can be during the night. I'd hate to hurt him.

"My name.. Is Riku." I reply before pulling my hand back as quickly as I can.

Sora continues to smile and it unnerves me as he says, "It's nice to meet you, Riku."

"You too.." I say quietly, trying to figure out why I have the urge to get away from him as quickly as possible. What's so bad about his smile? What is it that makes him so.. Different? I know he isn't a normal human, even without knowing his aura doesn't feel the same.

He stares at me, smile faltering and he tilts his head. "You do know your hair is glowing, right?"

That makes me want to laugh, but I hold it back. I speak through gritted teeth, "Yes, I'm aware."

"Why is it doing that?" he asks.

I barely notice a cloud move across the moon, covering her light. As she is covered my hair stops glowing, dull and grey in the darkness. Sora looks slightly confused, but he keeps smiling at me. It's starting to freak me out, so I sigh, "Can you stop doing that? It's weird."

He stops smiling and frowns. He mutters under his breath, "Smiles hurt you too?"

I don't think I was supposed to hear, but before I can even think to comment on such a strange question, he shakes his head, instantly dismissing it. Instead, he asks "Where are you from?"

I didn't expect the question, so I redirected it. "Well, what about you? I saw you drop from the sky."

I left out the part where I also did that (Not to mention how I also passed out upon hitting the waves of the ocean). He seems kind of offended by that, but he quickly smiles again.

"I can't tell you that," he says before winking, as if that will distract me from the mystery, almost.. Like we share a secret.

"Why not?" I reply smoothly.

"Not allowed." He shrugs.

The cloud moves away and Luna's light shines again, and so does my hair, lighting up like a frickin' Christmas tree. Not that I've ever had one. I've seen a few though. I sigh again, "Then why ask me if you won't give me an answer to the same question? Why should I answer you, if you won't answer me?"

Sora looks up at the sky, then quickly back at the sand, like he just realized something. I stare at him. "What were you looking for just then?"

"Sun," he mutters, I almost didn't hear him.

I was going to ask why but then the waves started crashing hard against the shore. I turn towards the ocean, then look up at her. _Mother? Is everything all right?_ I begin to worry, she didn't answer me, she always answers me. _Mother! Mother, can you hear me?_ Still no answer. I frown back at the waters, which seemed too still, and then I heard her voice.

 **Do not fear, my son, I am all right. I just . . . had a visitor is all.**

 _Who?_

 **Do not worry about that. I must go back now, my son, but I am still watching.**

Again that feel of her turning away from me. My eyes narrow lightly in sadness, and I look back at Sora, who actually looks scared.

I frown. "Sora?"

He quickly shakes his head. "It's nothing. Just.. I'm okay."

It looks like he wants to say something else, but I don't bring it up. It isn't my place to. I don't even know more than his name. I still have the urge to get away from him, but still I fight it. He continues to stare at me, so I have to look away. His eyes, they're as blue as the sky in daytime, and it's making me uncomfortable, having them stare me down like this. Like.. Like he wants to see inside the shadows, see inside _me_.

My mother's light is covered once again, and my hair returns to that dull grey color, the actual silver color of the strands shrouded by the night's shadows. I turn and walk away. Sora calls out to me, but I can't stand to be near him, so I keep going. I hear him coming after me and I start running, hoping he'll figure out I want him away from me.

 _I want back up there with Mother._ I frown, running into a cave hidden by green. I hope he didn't see me come in here (it would be dangerous for him here anyway. It's completely dark, and sometimes in total darkness, without even the sky as a guide, I can lose control). I gasp as light fills the cave. I look up to see the moon right above me, her light shining right over me through a hole, like she's trying to keep me safe. I smile up at her and I can feel her smile too.

 _Well, as long as you're still protecting me, Mother, I guess the answers can wait._


	3. Against The Darkness

**Against The Darkness**

He disappears again, running away towards the deepest part of the island. I want to follow him, but I've never actually went inside the caves here at night. I can feel my light draining and that's just outside where the stars provide some comfort (at least out here I can draw some energy from them, they're mini suns after all).

But . . . in a cave I'd be completely defenseless. I'd have to start pulling from the light within my heart, and that would provide a perfect opening for my inner fire to be snuffed out. Sucked up like a vacuum, and then I would dissolve, turn into ash.

I shiver with the thought, then frown. _No, I can't just back down now._ The techniques father taught me should be good enough for this. What's important is why that guy ran off. What was he so nervous about? Why did he seem so scared? I was friendly, wasn't I? I didn't touch him, I was perfectly calm and didn't light up like I normally do when I'm excited (force of habit).

I frown and sit in the sand, resting my head against my knees. Maybe I should go back. Rest in a cloud, wait in the sky until the sun comes back up. I'm vulnerable here, and if the guy is freaked out by me than searching for him will probably just make things worse.

Not to mention the fact that the darkness is now aware of my presence. The shadows cling and pull at my skin, it's like I'm a dull beacon, an annoyance for them.

 ** _Get out of here,_** something hisses in my head. **_Leave us. Your light is_** **burning** ** _us._**

I gasp and turn my head, looking around. But no one's here, no one is close. I only see sand and water and palm trees behind me, providing more shadows. Where did the hissing come from? Is there another person from the dark realm here?

 _Dad, help me,_ I can't help but think, even though I know there will be no answer. It's still very dark, only the moon's light can protect me now, can allow me to see what's coming. Barely.

I shake and stand, backing away from the island. Should I hide in the ocean for now until the sun comes back up? A cloud would be better . . . but none of them are low enough. Ergh, I can't shoot myself back in the sky from this height.

 ** _Leave us. Leave now._**

"Yeah, I'm working on it! Sheesh." These voices are making me feel weird, making me feel like . . . like I'm going to _die_ if I stay still. My eyes freeze on a patch of sand. I swear something moved. Something is moving in the sand.

I turn around and run away, but I feel more moving lumps of sand trip me and I roughly land on my butt. I groan and turn my head so I can see what stopped me. The sight before me makes my jaw drop as my heart beats erratically while the panic sets in.

Yellow eyes. That's the first thing. Horrible, fleshy slits zeroing in on me. I back away as the claws form next, their bodies almost invisible. Only with the moonlight am I able to recognize their messy forms, the black, revolting creatures with hunched backs. Their heads twitch repeatedly, as if they're not on properly. They appear out of vertical pools of darkness, making a popping sound before the portal disappears.

Heartless. I think that's what Dad calls them. This is bad, this is really bad. I push up onto my knees, gasping as I feel ice gripping my ankles. I look down and see the black hands holding my feet down and that's when I really start to freak. "Let . . . go . . . " I grunt, though my voice is thick and slurred from trying to pull my leg away.

 ** _You refused to leave._**

 ** _We're hungry, so hungry . . . you will feed us._**

 _Feed? Dammit._ I growl and push as much heat as I can out of my body, melting the icy claws that were stabbing me from within the sand. "NO!" I scream and then I raise my hands, fireballs forming. They shoot out in sparks, destroying four of the twitching monsters. But there's so much more, way more. I can't let them snuff me out, I promised Dad. I told him I was old enough, I told him I could handle it. I can't afford to panic now. "You guys are the ones who need to leave before I make you explode!" I shout, trying not to let my voice waver.

I just need to make it to the water, find an underwater volcano or something. Anything works besides here.

But It's hard. They're crowding in quickly, blocking my path to the ocean. It's _freezing_ and my breath is the only thing that proves I still have my inner fire (I can see it coming out in puffs of white mist in front of my face). Ten heartless appear in front of me and I can see more running up from the ocean now.

 _Well, can't take the water route. Guess all I can do is fight._ I fight the nausea building up in my chest before letting out a battle scream and shooting as much fire as I can from my arms, hands, fingertips, head (yeah, I can fling heat waves from my hair), and kick out as hard as I can. The heat provides a small shield, but it's not enough. The heartless melt in front of me, some combust, others explode outright. But others keep running in still, waiting for the moments where I'm not shooting to strike.

Claws, jagged teeth, ripping skin, blood. Some parts of the sand are red from the magma-blood leaking out of me, sometimes hardening the sand as the night breeze hits me with fatigue but strengthens the monsters around me. Hot tears wash down my face and it makes it hard for me to see. I push through the pain, slamming my hands together. Sparks shoot out in between my fingers and form into spiky, crimson red whips. I spin around, forming a ring of fire, slicing through twenty of them easily.

Despite taking out so many, they don't let up. Their attacks are only more chaotic now. Soon, I'm the one crouching, using my arms to shield my face as they keep clawing and nipping at me with their teeth. The pain isn't even there anymore, just a numb sensation spreading up my body. Okay, this is really bad. My fire is close to being snuffed if only . . .

I bite down into my bottom lip hard, slowly allowing my whole body to heat up. This technique is dangerous, hell, I could set the whole island on fire. But I'm running out of options. My heart beats erratically, as if signifying my last few breaths. This could easily knock me out, and if there are still some heartless that survive the blast, I would be consumed instantly. But . . .

I suck in a deep breath, seconds away from unleashing the attack. A loud voice jars me back into the cold. "Stop!"

I blink and try to turn my head, but I can't. So I move my eyes instead and what I see makes me gasp. The heartless are still there, but they're not staring at me anymore. They're staring at . . . staring at . . . "Riku?" I ask, shivering slightly. My body rapidly cools down. It only takes a few seconds for me to start shivering like a mad man.

He doesn't look at me. He's frowning at the creatures. "Go, now. I don't need your protection."

 _Protection? Protecting him from what?_ I frown and wince as one of the creatures hits me in the shin. I hear the hissing again.

 _ **He wouldn't leave. He wouldn't leave you alone. You**_ **did** _ **call us. You didn't**_ **want** _ **him here.**_

Riku growls and the sound of it scares me so much that I flinch back. "I was fine in the cave! I. Didn't. Tell. You. To. Come!" Each word hits me worse than before and I thank my soul from the heavens to earth that he wasn't directing that at me.

 _He can control them? The heartless follow him? What other powers does he have?_ I shudder as the thoughts chill me to the core.

Riku lets out a long sigh before speaking a little lighter. "Leave." I hear the weird popping sounds again and I blink away the sand as a strong breeze stirs it up against my face.

Now that they're gone I can sense my fire. It's low and weak, but it's coming back. I wait until I have enough energy and then roll myself onto my back, body laid out in the open, facing the sky. I see Riku's face, blocking the view of the moon. I moan lightly.

"You . . . you saved me," I say.

Riku frowns. "I didn't . . . you were about to explode. That would have been bad for both of us."

"No. You came out, even though I made you uncomfortable. You saved me." I shrug weakly, fighting whimper at my throat as the movement strains my aching shoulders. "Thank you."

Riku just stares at me for a long time. His eyes harden, but he then he helps me stand. I lean against his shoulder, barely able to keep myself up because my legs are shaking so badly. I mutter quietly. "Don't leave though. I . . . don't think I have it in me for another round with those things."

"They won't," is all he says before taking me deeper into the island, pulling us away from the stars and towards a musty cave where the moon still finds a way to shine within.


End file.
